Kion and Kopa: Save the PrideLands
by John Gonzalez
Summary: *Full Summary Inside* A new danger is coming to Pride Rock, and its up to the two brothers to save it.. *Life Lessons Inside* Although it says 'Kion and Kopa', Kion is the main focus in this story.
1. The Beginning

_Kion and Kopa: Save the PrideLands_

_**Introduction: Simba and Nala, the king and queen of Pride Rock, are aging. Anytime now they'll step down and pass their crowns to Kiara and Kovu. But just after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Simba and Nala have two new children, both are males. The first is Kopa, and the second is Kion. The time has come for the queen and king to step down. And Kopa and Kion are now young adults. But a new danger is coming. A danger they have never faced before...In the boys life. They're setting fire to the grass. Hunting other animals with unusual weapons, and in flesh and blood, destroy the kingdom of Pride Rock...**_

Kion is stalking through the tall but thin grass. He was practicing his hunting skills. Then he caught his dummy.

"Pinned ya!" Kion said.

"Let me up!" Kopa said.

"I won round 1! Your turn!" Kion said, laughing to his victory.

"That doesn't count, Kion! I wasn't paying attention!" Kopa protested.

"Still counts as a win." Kion taunts.

"Kion! Kopa!" Their mother, Nala, called.

"Hey, Kopa. Race ya." Kion said as he dashed back to Pride Rock.

"Hey! No fair!" Kopa shouted as he tried to keep up.

Arriving inside Pride Rock, Simba, their father, was about to make an announcement to the entire lion pride.

"I announce to Pride Rock, friends and family, that me and my wife Nala, are stepping down as king and queen. At the end of the wedding of Kovu and Kiara by tomorrow, we will pass our crowns to them." Simba announced.

"What?" Kion said, surprised. "You can't! The Pride needs you!"

"Kion, I understand how you feel. But Kings and Queens come and go." Simba said.

Disappointed, Kion exits the room.

'They can't do this.' Kion thought to himself.

"You don't understand, do you?" Simba walks up to him.

Kion nods 'no'.

"You know Kion, in times like this, you have to accept the facts. When your grandfather died, I had to accept it. My buddy Timon says when things happen, especially bad things, you can't do anything about it." Simba explained.

"But you CAN change this! Right?" Kion said.

"Kion, as we get older, our bodies become weaker. So me and Nala's bodies are getting weaker, and we need someone to take our place. In my and Nala's case, Kovu and your sister, Kiara." Simba explained again.

Kion still looks disappointed. But he had accept the fact to accept facts.

Then Kion saw something orange-red. He looked closely and he saw the light grew and grew. He started to hear the sounds of fire cackling. Simba noticed it too, and warned Kion.

"Kion, lets get out of here!" Simba said.

They ran from the roaring fire, spreading across the grass surrounding the Pride Lands.

Kion and Simba ran back to Pride Rock as fast as they could, but Kion looked back...and saw a face in the smoke.

"Kion! Move out of there!" Simba shouted.

Kion, shocked by the mysterious face he saw in the rising smoke of the fire, ran faster as he tried.

They almost reached Pride Rock, they warned the other lionesses to get inside for there is a fire. They all retreated inside, but before Kion went in, he looked back to see the face again, and it was still there. This time, he looks like he was laughing. And Kion heard his evil cackle, and so did Simba.

"Kion, what are you doing?! Get inside!" Simba shouted.

Kion rushed inside, still terrified about the face in the fire.

"Kion, why were you stopping all the time? You could've got yourself killed out there, or burned!" Nala said, worried but relieved.

"Mom, I saw another lion's face in the fire's smoke. He laughed."

Simba heard it too.

"Father, do you know who is that?" Kion asked.

"Come, Kion. I'll tell you. Privately." Simba says as he looked at the other lion/lionesses.

"I saw him too, Kion. That was my uncle Scar." Simba said. "He destroyed the Pride Lands once when he was king." Simba said.

"What does it mean? Why did he appear like that?" Kion asked.

"Once, Kion, I was haunted by his ghost. But your mother helped me get over it."

"Whats a ghost?" Kopa came in.

Simba smiled a bit. "A ghost is your soul or spirit. Once you pass away, your soul escapes your body."

"Where does the soul go after is 'passes away', dad?" Kopa and Kion eagerly listened.

"We don't know. But what I believe, is the good...will be in paradise." Simba said, feeling a small presence of his father, Mufasa.

"What does 'haunt' mean?" Kion asked.

"Haunt is a word that means something is scaring or making you worry throughout a circumstance. Like when my father died and Scar told me it was my fault, it 'haunted' me for days. It scared me. And thats what haunt means."

"Is there any way that we can't be haunted?" Kopa asked.

"When you feel troubled, think of your family, instead of focusing on your fear. Because when you see and feel fear, you can't see and feel joy because you don't think it. Let that be a lesson to you, both. When the fire started a few minutes ago, I didn't worry. I thought in my mind we'd be safe throughout the rampaging fire, and life too." Simba said.

"Thanks, dad." Kion and Kopa said in unison as they left to play.

"Quite an interesting conversation, you three had." Nala said behind Simba's back, shocking him a bit.

"You were behind us all this time? How'd you get here?" Simba asked his wife.

"This is the hallway, Simba. There is more than one exit here." Nala said.

Simba made a poker face. He can't believe he just had a private talk with his boys, in the HALLWAY. Anybody could have heard their conversation. But its a life lesson, everybody has got to learn that.

Just then, Zazu approached.

"King Simba," he said as he bowed down. "I have made arrangements for the wedding ceremony of future King and Queen Kovu and Kiara. I suggest you shall observe these arrangements immediately if we were to celebrate tomorrow morning, sire." Zazu said.

"OK, Zazu. I'll check them out." Simba said as he walked to the meeting room.

_The next morning..._

The entire savannah gathered to attend the wedding ceremony of Kovu and Kiara. Zazu was about to make an announcement.

Zazu cleared his throat first, to alert the crowd of animals.

"Thank you for coming here at Pride Rock, to celebrate the wedding ceremony and coronation of Prince Kovu and Princess Kiara. We shall proceed immediately."

Rafiki then came up, Kovu and Kiara by his side. Rafiki then shook his stick above the engaged couple.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding and coronation of Kovu and Kiara. May our ancestors be proud, for once there was evil between the two lands here in the savannah, and these two brought a sign of peace. I now pronounce you: King Kovu, and Queen Kiara!" Rafiki announced.

Then Simba and Nala came up in front of Kovu and Kiara with a smile.

"You have our blessing. Keep your marriage and royalty a tight bond between you two, for when two become husband and wife, they become one in the soul." Simba said, as they both bowed down to each other.

"Long live the King and Queen!" Simba roared.

"Long live the King and Queen!" The crowd repeated and rejoiced, although it scared some birds that landed on Pride Rock.

The savannah celebrated by dancing with an African beat. Then all too soon the ceremony ended, but it wasn't too late for a good normal day. It was only an hour after noon.

"Uncle Kovu! Uncle Kovu!" Kion and Kopa were jumping excitedly.

"What is it, cuties?" Kovu said.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Kion and Kopa. Its a pleasure to be part of your family." Kovu said.

"Well, our dad says we are one in the soul, so you probably were in our family since we were born." Kopa said.

"Its true, Kopa. We are one in the soul." Kovu said as he rubbed both of their heads.


	2. Discovering The Humans

_Chapter 2_

Kion and Kopa are now young adults, now growing a small mane. They are now more mature and responsible.

One time Kion and Kopa were exploring the edge of the Pride Lands, until they saw strange creatures holding strange objects.

"Get down." Kopa quietly said to Kion and hid in between the grass. "These creatures might be hostile."

"Then lets follow them so we'll know about their intentions." Kion said quietly.

They followed the 'creatures' they didn't know about. Then they saw them eye a deer. They observed as they pointed their unknown objects at it, then they heard a loud bang, and saw the deer get knocked off its feet. Then they saw the creatures carry off the dead deer away.

"What did they just do?" Kopa said.

"Lets go to the spot where the deer just fell off its feet." Kion said.

They went to the spot, and observed there was blood.

"They...they...killed it. How, why?" Kion said.

"It must be the mysterious objects they were pointing with. But we do the same thing: we kill deer as well." Kopa said.

"Yeah, but, I don't think they killed it for food."

"They could. We don't know. Do we know anyone who knows these creatures?" Kopa asked.

"How about that monkey with the stick?" Kion said.

"You mean Rafiki?...Oh..."

The two boys arrives at the Tree of Life.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! A wonderful afternoon, isn't it?" Rafiki said.

"Rafiki, we have seen mysterious creatures with unknown intent and objects. They just killed a deer." Kopa explained.

Rafiki's smile turned to a face of worry.

"Uh...Rafiki? Are those creatures hostile?" Kion asked.

"They are worse, young Kion. They tried to destroy the Pride Lands once." Rafiki said, continuing to a flashback.

_"Their first strike was after your father became king. They set fires to the grass..."_

'So that was the reason the fire started years ago.' Kion said in his mind.

_"They used weapons to kill other animals just for their hide to make a trophy. Others want to get these silver round objects."_

_The scene is set. They set fire to the grass with burning wood. They spread across the rim of the Pride Lands AND Former Outlands. The fire roared and spread quickly, killing many. Then other men with weapons started to shoot at other animals. But Simba and the pride were able to drive them away. But lost some lives of there own..._

"And they were the reason, friends, family, and the other members of the savannah died. Even your grandmother, Sarabi." Rafiki said, sadly.

"These creatures are called 'humans'. And they are dangerous. And they will stop at nothing just to make them feel above all else." Rafiki continued.

"But when they caused the fire that started years ago, why was my granduncle's face seen through the smoke of the fire?" Kion asked.

"You already know, young Kion." Rafiki said.

That night, Kion was struggling in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

_Kion was running from a raging fire these 'humans' started. He tried his best to run as fast as he could._

_But once he looked back, he saw his granduncle's face once again._

_Scar was cackling, and he was chanting, "Be prepared."_

_Then his minions, the hyenas, were laughing with him, and were also chanting "Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared!"_

_Kion was 'haunted'. It was so scary, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to believe this wasn't real._

_Scar opened his eyes, and charged at him, he was going to kill him. But just before he even felt the pain, _Kion woke up, sweating and panting.

Kion was relieved that it was just a dream... but was crying. He worried, 'Would this happen?'.

The sun rose, and Kion was the first to exit. Since that nightmare, we wouldn't get back to sleep.

So Kion exited Pride Rock to drink from the watering hole.

Then he stared at his reflection after a drink, and saw his mane was shifting from big to small, his face from his face to someone else's. Then the reflection started to speak.

"Kion." The reflection said.

"Oh, my..." Kion said in surprise.

"You are troubled, I see. It is the humans, yes?" The reflection then chuckled, softly. "The fear of the unknown is always present in our hearts, but inside, there's always hope. Sometimes, you don't call to Hope, but Hope calls to you. All you have to do is listen and hear its Word..." Then the reflection started to disappear.

"Wait, who are you?" Kion asked before it could completely disappear.

"Lets just say, I am your grandfather..." The reflection now completely disappeared.

That was weird yet astonishing experience. His grandfather just appeared to him. He couldn't wait to tell his father.

As the sun rises higher, one by one, each member of the Pride wakes up.

Kion walks through the hallway, but the problem is, all the pride members are walking the opposite direction. He tried his best not to bump someone, but failed.

Just as we was about to pass through the crowd, he bumped to a young woman, about his age.

"I am so sorry." Kion said.

"Its okay.." The young woman said shyly. Then she just passed through Kion.

Kion was struck. He just bumped into the most beautiful lioness he ever saw (Besides his mom, though). But he quickly got over it and ran to his dad.

"Dad! Dad!" Kion was trying to shake his father.

"What is it, Kion?" Simba said sleepily.

"You are not gonna believe this. I was drinking water this early morning and saw a reflection. It wasn't mine. He told me he was my grandfather." Kion explained.

By the sound of 'grandfather', Simba stood his head up and looked at Kion, surprised.

"Grandfather?" Simba asked.

"Uh-huh. He told me sometimes when we don't call to Hope, Hope calls to us." Kion said.

Hope? Grandfather? It was definitely...

'Mufasa...' Nala pretended to be still asleep, but she heard the whole thing. She even tried to hold back a smile.

Shocked, Simba remembers the wise sayings of his father's spirit in a shape of a cloud. He smiled and said to Kion:

"Kion...Now you know how amazed I was when your grandfather appeared to me as a ghost." Simba smiled.

"Also, while I was trying to get here, I bumped into the most beautiful lioness I have ever seen!" Kion said.

"Well someone sounds in love." Kopa teased.

"Hey!" Kion said.

"Kion, this is just a stage of life. You once will feel love inside, then eventually, you'll get married." Simba said.

"Like me and Kovu." Kiara entered.

"Hey, look. The sleepyheads are up." Kopa said.

Everyone laughed.

_Later..._

Kion was wandering around the Pride Lands. Then he saw her again. He wanted to approach her again.

"Uh, hey uh, sorry for what happened a while ago." Kion said shyly.

"Its okay, it was just an accident."

"So uh, whats your name?" Kion asked.

"My name is Zuri."

"My name is Kion. Prince of Pride Rock." Kion said as he bowed to her beauty.

Zuri blushed hard. She bowed back.

"What are you doing here alone?" Kion asked.

"I was about to say the same thing. I was just walking around, you?" Zuri said.

"Same as you."

Kion couldn't stand it. He was blushing hard. He really wanted to say she was beautiful in front of her.

But his mind quickly cleared as he saw another one of those 'humans' approach with the same weapon that killed the deer.

"Zuri, run!" Kion shouted.

Zuri noticed the human an ran for her life.

The human was trying to shoot Zuri and Kion to death. The human was using a shotgun, so it wasn't rapid.

"Shoot them!" The human said. Then others came with other different-looking weapons.

Bullets whizzed beside Kion and Zuri. They tried their best not to get hit. So they did a zig-zag strategy.

"Keep up, Zuri!" Kion shouted.

"I can't!" Zuri was getting tired and was slowing down.

Kion had no choice. He carried Zuri, and ran as fast as he could, despite the weight.

Close calls happened here and there. But they managed to escape.

Kion put Zuri down, panting.

"You okay?" Kion asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little exhausted." Zuri said.

"Kion..." Kopa came out of nowhere.

"Kopa, what is it this time?" Kion asked.

"Oh...so this is the 'most beautiful lioness' you were talking about, yes?" Kopa said.

Both Kion and Zuri blushed hard.

"Kopa, a word please?" Kion said.

Dragging Kopa behind a rock, Kion quietly ranted.

"What are you doing?" Kion said angrily, still blushing.

"You're hanging out with her. Are you a couple already?" Kopa said.

"Are you kidding?! We just met today! We just got ourselves a close call to being shot by those humans."

"Kion? Is everything alright here?" Zuri asked.

"Kion is just afraid to tell you that you're the most beautiful lioness he has ever seen." Kopa spilled.

That was it. Kion attacked Kopa out of embarassment.

Zuri blushed and left slowly.

"Great, shes gone. Because of you." Kion angrily blamed his brother.

"C'mon, you were gonna tell her anyway." Kopa said.

_Later..._

The sun was setting. Kion was going to get one last drink of water then its off to Pride Rock.

Kion was about to drink the water, until Mufasa appeared again.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're here, grandfather. I'm in deep trouble." Kion said.

"I know, I was there the whole time. Zuri is her name, isn't it? She is quite beautiful. Ah, I remember the time when I first met my wife, Sarabi. She was gorgeous. But I felt the same feeling you had. I was afraid to confess it. But then eventually, I did. Just wait. I have prepared a special someone for you. Once you feel and know its Zuri, you'll feel better. Trust me. You'll be fine." Mufasa said.

"Thanks, grandfather. I look forward to speaking to you again. Oh, and do me a favor?" Kion said.

"And what is that favor?" Mufasa asked.

"Once I will bring my father to see you, please appear." Kion pleaded.

"Anything for my son and grandson." Mufasa smiled.


	3. The Fire

_Chapter 3_

"Dad! Dad!" Kion shook his father, trying to wake him up.

Simba yawned. "Good morning, Kion."

"Dad, I have to show you something. Come on!" Kion rushed outside.

Simba slowly got up. Although hes getting older, he never aged. He kissed his wife first and walked outside.

"OK, Kion. Where are we going?" Simba asked.

"The watering hole."

Simba chuckled. "Thats what I said when I persuaded Nala to go with me to the Elephant Graveyard."

"No, dad. It IS the watering hole. Hurry up!" Kion said.

They arrived at the watering hole, and Kion pointed at his father's reflection.

"What are you doing, Kion." Simba said.

"You're out of focus, dad. Look harder." Kion said.

Simba did as he was told, and noticed that his face was changing...into Mufasa.

"Father? Is that you?" Simba said to his own reflection.

"Yes, son. Kion here told me whenever he brought you to me, I would respond." The reflection-Mufasa said.

"I miss you so much, Father." Simba said, with a tear streaming down slowly on his left cheek.

"You don't have to, son. I am right beside you every second. I'll never leave your side. Whoever has seen me has seen me. And you have seen me."

"Thank you, Father."

"I'll talk to you anytime." When Mufasa knew Simba was finished, he disappeared.

_An hour later..._

"Dad, can we talk?" Kiara said.

"Of course, Kiara."

"In private?"

"Still, of course."

Kiara and Simba entered the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Queen?" Simba asked.

"Daddy," Kiara paused for a second. "I'm pregnant."

Simba laughed with joy. "Congratulations, Kiara! The family will proceed once again. When did you find out?" Simba said, still laughing.

"Yesterday. I had unusual emotions and feelings inside my body. Such as throwing up."

"Then thats the sign of a cub. I'm so happy for you, Kiara. I should notify Zazu so we could prepare a ceremony." Simba left at once.

"Zazu! Zazu!" Simba was calling through Pride Rock, looking for Zazu.

"Yes, sire?" Zazu said.

"Lets prepare a ceremony. Kiara is pregnant. We must plan immediately."

"Sure, sire. I shall notify Rafiki at once, then we'll set the ceremony."

Zazu left, and Simba was about to make an announcement.

He cleared his throat to notify the crowd.

"I, Simba, has just been told by our own Queen Kiara, that she is pregnant." Simba said with _pride._

The lions/lionesses rejoiced. Kion and Kopa were at the front and rejoiced.

"We're going to be uncles!" Kopa and Kion said in unison.

They celebrated an unplanned baby shower. But the reason was the baby, not the party.

Kion looked around the celebrating crowd. Then he saw her again. That beautiful lioness. He wants to say something, but for some reason he can't. So he just ignored and continued celebrating.

The celebration lasted for hours. And Kion wanted to tell others.

"Something, someone is missing here." Kion noticed.

"But who?" Kopa asked.

"_**Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase.**_"

Kopa understood, and started to sing along. "_**Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing crazzzzze!**_"

_**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

_**Its our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

"Dad, don't you see who is missing?" Kopa said.

"Who?" Simba asked, clueless.

"Timon and Pumbaa!" Kion said.

"Oh, I see. Their home is just a few minutes from here. I'll help you find them." Simba said.

Every time Timon and Pumbaa are mentioned, Kion and Kopa start to feel like little kids again. They eventually found Timon and Pumbaa.

"Simba! Oh, welcome back you little grub!" Timon hugged and rubbed Simba on the head.

"Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa!" Kion and Kopa were acting like little kids.

'Get a load of these guys. This is why I never liked kids.' Timon thought.

Unfortunately, Timon's last sentence was spoken out and heard by Simba.

"Is that how you felt when you raised me?" Simba said, jokingly.

"Oh, you were worse, Simba." Timon said as they watched Pumbaa get tickled by Kion and Kopa.

"Hey Pumbaa, did you know Kiara is pregnant?" Kopa said.

"Woah, woah, woah! Kiara? Pregnant? With the black-haired weird guy from the outlands?" Timon said.

"Shouldn't we celebrate that the pride will proceed to the next generation, Timon?" Pumbaa said.

"Oh, uh, of course! Was that why you came here?" Timon said, looking at Simba.

"Yeah, come with us!" Simba said.

_Although Kion and Kopa worry about the humans, they pay little to no attention about the circumstance. Meanwhile, the humans are preparing to take their land._

_The humans arm their weapons with small but streamlined objects, and wear strange stern but soft clothing on their heads, and wear hard as rock armour._

_"Prepare ro take the land, my friends." The leader said._

_"We shall terrorize the land enough for them to surrender. We'll kill their livestock and farm. We will take that land! Whatever the cost is! We done it once, we can do it again!"_

_The human warriors roared in war and confidence to take the land. They grab their weapons and march to the outlands, where very few animals live there. They burn everything, including termite mounds, and the animals capable of living there._

_The leader thought it was a waste of time to burn a barren desert, so they moved on to the Midlands, where animals thrive and plenty of food grows there._

_"This is our chance, men! Destroy it! We'll capture the land in no time!" The leader said._

_They fired their guns at the animals. They set fire to the grass by burning wood. It was horror._

_The animals run for their lives, but no one can outrun strength in numbers._

_Roars of pain echo through the fire, and a lion, forming from the fire, is leading the rest of the flame into the PrideLands._

_"This land was once mine, and still is! Take back whats rightfully mine!" The flame lion said._

_Smoke rose to block the setting sun, and it was a horrifying scene to see._

_Kion walked out of Pride Rock, and saw smoke rising from the Midlands._

_"Kopa, look! Smoke from the Midlands! We better check it out." Kion said._

_"OK. But we have to be careful." Kopa responded._

_They ran to the Midlands, and saw fire rising around them. Luckily, Timon and Pumbaa were their 'backup guardians'. They saw fire get caught by the skin of other animals, and watched them burn._

_"What's going on here?" Kion said._

_Then the 'humans appeared, aiming Kion and the gang with the weapons._

_"RUN!" Kopa said._

_They dashed and hopped as fast as they could, trying to dodge the whizzing bullets they couldn't see._

_"This was a bad idea!" Timon said, riding on Pumbaa's back._

_"Its worse than you say!" Kion said._

_The leader of the human group said, "Leave no survivors!"_

_The whizzing bullets advanced to the next number, twice as fas and twice as many._

_Kopa tried his best not to look back, but just before reaching the Pridelands, Kopa got shot._

_"Kopa!" Kion shouted._

_Kion lifted Kopa up to carry him. Kopa's leg was bleeding, and he needed to get back fast._

Luckily, they made it to Pride Rock.

"Father! Kopa has been hit!" Kion said.

"Kopa what happened?" Simba said, worried.

"Its OK, dad. The pain's just the tip of my legside." Kopa said.

"No, its not. What were you four doing there?" Simba asked sternly.

"We saw smoke rising from the Midlands and wanted to investigate. When we found out it was the humans, we retreated." Kion explained.

"I told them it was a bad idea, but they wouldn't listen. I already saw what was going to happen!" Timon said.

"How'd you know it was going to be the humans?" Nala asked.

"Have you ever heard of 'Catastrophic Visualization'? Huh?" Timon responded to Nala.

"Boys, you're men now. You should know better?" Simba said, disappointed.

"I know, dad. But, what if they come back? What if we get caught by surprise, again? We need to think! We need to think of a way that will help us get rid of these humans once and for all." Kion said.

"We got to think of a battle strategy. One that is unexpected, very strategic, and that will outsmart the humans. They're setting fire to our land, what if we set fire to theirs?" Kopa said.

"That's nonsense, Kopa. Burning their land will only make them want our land more." Kion said.

"Wait, how did you know they were trying to take our land?" Simba said.

"We heard one of them, I believe its the leader, say they can take our land." Kopa said.

Simba's face was horrified. The land was about to be taken, and his sons almost killed.

"We now get it, sons. But we can't risk you both being killed. You're both grounded." Simba said.

"What? No!" Kion said.

"You can't ground us! We're the ones trying to save the Pridelands!" Kopa complained.

"Are you denying orders?" Simba said, now impatient.

The two sons looked down. "No, dad." They both said.

"Then I should send you to your rooms." Simba said sternly.

_Later that night..._

Kion couldn't sleep. He just got grounded. He can't even think straight

So Kion got up, and walked out of the room. He wanted to talk to his grandfather, Mufasa.

Kion arrived at the water hole, waiting for Mufasa to appear.

"Grandfather, where are you?" Kion called out.

"I am here, grandson." Mufasa appeared in the reflection.

"Grandfather, I am troubled." Kion said.

"I understand. You are trying your best to save the PrideLands, but since Simba wouldn't let you, you can't. I understand how you feel. I can see it in your eyes, and in your heart. You are willing to do anything to protect your land and family. I have never seen this boldness and bravery since Kiara and Kovu. Look, when it comes to these circumstances, when your land and family is in danger, someone has to take a risk, to save his land. I'm not saying you should defy the orders of Simba, I'm saying...do what you must to save This Holy Land." Mufasa said his final words to Kion for now and disappeared back into Kion's reflection.

Kion's boldness was refilled by his grandfather's wise words.

"This Holy Land was given to us, so we must protect it, cherish it, and even die for it." Kion said to himself.

_The next morning..._

"Dad, why did you ground me?" Kion asked his father.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Simba replied.

"But I talked with grandfather, and he said I must protect this land. I MUST. And WILL."

"But I can't risk to lose you." Simba said.

"Lose me or lose others. Sometimes a lion must sacrifice to save his own Pride." Kion said as he left.

'I can't lose you, Kion. I can't lose you like I lost my father.' Simba said in his mind, a tear streaming slowly down his cheek.

Kion was walking around the Pridelands, and saw the black Midlands that have been burnt yesterday.

"Risk one or lose many." Kion said to himself, not knowing Zuri was behind him.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Zuri walked up to him.

"Agh, its my lion inside thats saying that, metaphorically speaking. I want to help save this land but, my father wouldn't let me. He says he's afraid of losing me." Kion said.

"Well, that shows a father's love. I never met my father, but I can tell." Zuri said.

"But my grandfather in my reflection said that I have to do whaever it takes to save others and this land." Kion said.

"Woah, wait. Grandfather in your reflection?" Zuri said, a little in a skeptical voice.

"He appears to me in my reflection and tells me what to do in hard times. He knows about you, too." Kion said.

"Me? How can your dead grandfather appear to you in a reflection?" Zuri said.

"How dare you doubt my grandfather." Kion said softly but sternly. "My grandfather appeared to my father IN A CLOUD."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its alright, but please don't disrespect my family."

"Ok."

_That night, Simba was having a dream._

_He was in a lush, green grassland, where he had no idea what's going on._

_But then clouds opened up to him, revealing another lion._

_"Simba..."_

**Who could that lion be? Anyways, hello! Thanks for reviewing this story. I couldn't come up with a good story until this came up to my mind while I was brainstorming. I noticed that Kopa doesn't have a lot of speaking lines, and that it mainly focuses on the upcoming character, Kion, from the upcoming film and TV Series, **_**The Lion Guard.**_** I got so excited, I wanted to make Kion a protagonist (Or main character) in one of my stories. Oh, and if you're worried about Kopa being shot, he'll be fine. The bullet only shot his skin, and nothing else.**

**Upcoming plot for Chapter 4:**

_**The hunt is on. The humans are making another attack, this time through the PrideLands. It is up to Kion and a recently-injured Kopa to save the PrideLands. But is something else standing in their way? Four words: The Ghost of Scar.**_


End file.
